Anthony Johnson
Anthony Johnson, also known by his avatar Franklin "Mouse" Finbar, is the deuteragonist of the 2017 film Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle ''and the 2019 film Jumanji: The Next Level.'' Anthony Johnson is a football jock who was once friends with Spencer Gilpin. He convinced Spencer to write his essays and homework for him, allowing him to maintain his position on the football team, but was discovered and sent to detention along with Spencer. He is portrayed by Ser'Darius Blain as a human and Kevin Hart as his avatar. Personality Anthony is a bully-ish high school student who seems to have no time to do homework or anything else, as he is only concerned about football. Which is probably why he got his former friend Spencer to do it for him. Initially, he's viewed as selfish, irresponsible, arrogant and prone to angry outbursts after being trapped in Jumanji (usually for comedic relief). This selfishness was shown when he pinned the blame on Spencer for getting him kicked off the team, completely ignoring the fact that he made him do his homework. He seems to value his public image and no one else, which is referred to when Spencer told him that the reason they weren't friends anymore was because 'he wasn't cool enough to hang out with him'. Anthony calls football 'the one thing he's good at', implying that he doesn't think highly of his intelligence and only of his brawn. Despite this, he reacted very angrily when Spencer called him a 'Dumba**', which made him push Spencer off a cliff, costing him a life. However, he is not without a bit of intelligence when it comes to timeline, such as Alex Vreeke’s status as a missing kid who had been trapped inside Jumanji game for 20 years. Over the course of the film, Anthony's selfish and bully attitude begins to fade away as he learns to rely on others, use brains instead of brawn and was the one who gave Spencer a pep talk after he became too scared to continue the final level (though he claimed that the game was messing with his mind after saying the exact same things Principal Bentley said before the gang got sucked into the game). By the end of the film, Anthony and Spencer have rekindled their friendship and he has grown into a more open and caring person, completely opposite of the bully-like character from the beginning of the film. Trivia *He is the only avatar with more than one weakness. *The Official Site adds Cranial Assault to his strengths. *Finbar is likely the deuteragonist of Jumanji's video game form. *Fridge initially chose Finbar as he misread his nickname as "Moose" thinking this would mean he is big and bad ass. He was shocked to discover he was short and he was actually called "Mouse." *At first, when Finbar (Fridge) ate the pound cake at the Bazaar, he assumed his weakness of it was simply an addiction for it or an allergic reaction, only to then, a few moments later, explode. *His symbol on the closing credits next to his actor's credit is a Mouse, referencing Finbar's affectionate nickname and his ironic ability to tame an Elephant when they are traditionally terrified of them. *In Jumanji: The Next Level, Milo Walker becomes Franklin "Mouse" Finbar. Category:Male Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Teenagers Category:False Antagonist Category:Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Incompetent Category:Weaklings Category:In Love Category:Arrogant Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Genius Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Adventurers